


Please Miss.

by simpforcate



Category: CateBlanchett
Genre: #smut #lesbian #girlxgirl #love #fluff #LesbianSex #fingerfucking #teacherxstudent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforcate/pseuds/simpforcate
Summary: Young Megan Fox has a secret crush on her professor, what happens when cate develops feelings too.
Relationships: Cate Blanchett / Reader
Kudos: 9





	Please Miss.

“how is everybody’s morning doing?” your professors deep velvet voice asks coming from the screen infront of you, everybody unmute themselves and answer with “good”.

but not me instead I just got caught up staring at her ocean blue eyes, it’s so fascinating how she attracts me and lures into her wonderful fantasy. 

I didn’t even realize I was touching myself when I looked up and saw me rubbing my clit over the fabric, I softly moan. 

but still luckily I was on mute, but it was like she could hear me. it was like she could see me. 

her sharp gaze turned towards the camera finally done explaining, I just stare at her my eyes dilated. I drag two fingers inside of my core and just slowly finger myself watching her, she smirked and looked at the camera. 

when I reached my limit and came all over my fingers, I felt so dirty and humiliated. but next thing you know she unmuted herself and something burned in my ear. 

“ good girl” her deep accent says to me, smirking and I just blush. I noticed everybody was gone from the zoom 

DAMMIT

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im not really good at writing (: also write on wattpad too.


End file.
